Recueil de drabbles Hitsuhina
by Poema7
Summary: Chère communauté fanatique du couple Hitsugaya/Hinamori et autres lecteurs adorés, voilà une nouvelle fiction s'ajoutant aux autres, qui malheureusement, ne sont pas nombreuses en français, et honnêtement, c'est vraiment dommage. Bref, voici un petit recueil de drabbles sur ces deux personnages et ils ne sont pas forcément toujours joyeux. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Enjoy !
1. Chapitre 1 : Plongeon

Plongeon

« Shiro-Chan ! Bouge pas, je vais t'aider. , dit une Hinamori rouge et hilare,

De 1, c'est Capitaine Hitsugaya et de 2, retrouve-le, VITE ! , répondit Hitsugaya, en colère

Je ne le trouve pas, désolé Shiro-Kun, viens, je vais t 'aider à sortir »

Le dénommé « Shiro-Kun » sortit de l'eau, les joues rouges, se cachant derrière Hinamori :

« CHEEEESE ! , cria Matsumoto, tenant un petit appareil photo, le sourire aux lèvres

Le capitaine de la 10ème division fut surpris et tomba à la renverse sur Hinamori quand Yachiru arriva, toute étonnée :

« Dis, Rangiku-san, il fait quoi Hitsugaya-taichou, tout nu sur Hinamori-san ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Filet bleu

« Hinamori.

- Oui, Shiro-Kun ?

- Merci mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me donnes cela, aujourd'hui ? »

Le filet bleu retenant les cheveux d'Hinamori s'envola à cause du vent et ses longs cheveux retombèrent doucement sur son dos :

« Et bien parce que c'est un jour spécial.

- Ah ? Et lequel ? , demanda Hitsugaya,

- Ce jour-là »

Elle s'empara des lèvres du jeune capitaine et sourit doucement :

« _ Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Shiro-Kun_ »

* * *

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin en retard aux amoureux :) A très bientôt pour de nouveaux drabbles sur ces deux personnages tout simplement magiques ! Reviews, s'il-vous plaît !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cafards

« Shiro-Kun, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors hein ? Tu es à moitié vêtue, dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit et qu'est ce que je devrais croire ? »

Hinamori put entrevoir ses joues rouges malgré l'obscurité :

« Je vais donc aller devoir dormir chez Kira, si cela te dérange tant. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Une armée de cafards à envahie ma chambre.

- Non, reste... »

Le jeune Hitsugaya tira la jeune fille vers lui et engouffra sa tête dans le creux de son cou et murmura :

« _Merci, chers cafards..._

- Quoi ? , demanda Hinamori

- Ah ? Euh, je me disais juste qu'il se faisait tard », répondit-il en souriant

* * *

On peut dire que j'avais l'inspiration aujourd'hui...:) Reviews, reviews...J'adore ça, ( plus que les lasagnes, même ! ) .


	4. Chapitre 4 : Baiser

_Dans un parc, à la Soul Society …_

« Rukia-san a dit que ça faisait pas mal et que c'était une expérience intéressante, Shiro-kun

- Bien. Cela peut-être enrichissant. Allons-y », répondit Hitsugaya

Il s'approcha d'Hinamori et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Ils eurent un frisson de plaisir :

« Et que cela signifie t-il dans le monde des humains ? », demanda un Hitsugaya confus

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un petit garçon qui passait par là dire à sa mère :

«_ Maman, regarde, ils sont mignons les amoureux_ »

* * *

Petit drabble rien que pour vous, les amours :B ! Bonne semaine à vous ...

PS : Reviews ? ( **un grand merci à Loupiote pour ses commentaires sur mes fictions :D** )


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rivales

_Dans le monde réel …_

« _Karin Kurosaki. Enchantée._

_- Hinamori Momo. Moi de même_. »

Les deux jeunes filles se jaugeaient du regard devant un Hitsugaya d'apparence neutre. Il se redressa avec un sourire en coin et regarda les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient devant lui :

« _Karin, ça te dis une partie de football ?_, demanda t-il

- _Mais bien sûr, Shiro-Kun_, dit-elle tout en regardant Hinamori.

Hinamori fut surprise par l'emploi du surnom. Elle baissa la tête et s'apprêtaient à retourner sur ses pas lorsque Hitsugaya s'adressa, toujours avec son sourire en coin à Karin :

« _Pour toi, c'est Toshirô, Karin_ »

Il s'approcha d'Hinamori, la salua et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de partir avec une Karin boudeuse.

* * *

Que l'on soit bien d'accord, je n'ai absolument rien contre Karin Kurosaki ( mais je préfère Hinamori, quand même :B ) .

Je ne suis pas comme certains qui détestent et haïssent Hinamori, personnage fragile et complexe psychologiquement à cerner.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Un merci à** Flood-light Zhou** et à** Loupiote** qui lisent et commentent mes drabbles. !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Roses blanches

« _Salut ! Je suis en retard aujourd'hui. Pardonne-moi mais j'avais beaucoup de paperasse à remplir_ »

Hinamori s'arrêta et sourit faiblement. Le silence régnait dans la verte plaine. Elle s'agenouilla sous l'arbre et continua son monologue :

« _Takuma va très bien. Elle te ressemble de plus en plus. Sa mère en est très fière et je sais que tu lui manques, à elle et à ton fils. Elle s'en occupe très bien : c'est quand même la vice-capitaine de la 4ème division alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_ ».

Le vent souffla et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle se releva et déposa deux roses blanches sur la pierre tombale devant elle :

« _Je dois y aller, Kira-kun, sinon Shiro-Kun va crier s'il rentre à la maison et qu'il ne trouve rien à manger _»

Elle tourna le dos et sourit en touchant son ventre rond :

« _On dirait bien que bébé Kira veut prendre part à notre discussion_ »

* * *

Alors ? Un peu triste pour Kira mais bon...

PS : Hitsuhina power ! :D


	7. Chapitre 7 : Alitement

« _Mange, Shiro-kun, il le faut. Tu fais peur à voir._

- _Je n'ai pas faim. Peur à voir ? Pas autant que toi. Tu passes tes journées et tes nuits à mon chevet. Va te reposer._ »

Hinamori sourit tristement et effleura du bout des doigts la main de Toshiro qui frissonna à ce contact. Elle répondit tout simplement :

« _Non. Je n'irai pas me reposer._

- _Pour..Pourquoi donc ?_

- _Tu es mon ami d'enfance...mon meilleur ami et je tiens à toi_ », rougit Hinamori

Il sourit et l'entraîna doucement vers lui, embrassa délicatement sa joue en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« _Moi aussi_ »

Si elle ne s 'était pas endormie dans ses bras, elle aurait pu l'entendre murmurer, en soupirant doucement :

« _Amis d'enfance, c'est déjà un bon début, non_ ? »

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à Floodlight-Zhou , Loupiote, icyangel27 ( thanks :D ) , Heinko et Kira pour les commentaires !**

C'est vraiment trèèès gentil !

_Bonne journée, mes amours ! :D_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Jalousie

«_ Puisque je te dis que tu ne peux pas, Hinamori_ »

_- Mais, Shiro-kun...je veux vraiment venir ! Allez, s'il te plaît. Rangiku-san y va elle, _supplia Hinamori,

_- Oui, parce que c'est ma vice-capitaine. Maintenant, il se fait tard : retourne à ta division_, soupira Toshiro

_- Bien. J'y vais_ »

Avant qu'elle parte, il lui rajouta :

« _Et ne fais pas de bêtises, cette semaine._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai en bonne compagnie : Kira sera là"_, sourit malicieusement Hinamori

Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux de surprise pour finir par répondre en soupirant fortement :

«_ Ici, demain à la même heure. Ne sois pas en retard_ ».

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vous avez aimé, adoré, détesté, admiré, ? Dîtes-le par commentaire. Ca me fera hyper-ultra-super-énormément plaisir les copains ! :B


	9. Chapitre 9 : Robe

Hitsugaya regardait attentivement la petite porte entrouverte où sa vice-capitaine, de dos, semblait enthousiaste. Il pouvait entendre la discussion se tenant à côté :

«_ Elle te va à ravir Hinamori mais réessaye l'autre rouge_ »

Le visage de Toshiro rougit à la vue d'Hinamori, le dos nu, les bretelles de sa robe lui tombant sur les hanches.

Il détourna pendant un instant le regard, croisant maladroitement ses mains devant ses yeux et respirant profondément.

Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à admirer ce qui se passait dans la petite pièce d'à côté quand il vit Matsumoto se retourner et s'exclamer fortement de sorte que toute la division et même plus l'entende :

« _Capitaine Hitsugaya, petit pervers !_ »

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, un nouveau petit drabble Hitsuhina ! Bonne semaine les loulous ! :D


	10. Chapitre 10 : Bonheur

**Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.**

L'émotion la submergeait tandis qu'elle se remémorait tous un amas de souvenirs enfouis jusque-là.

Il était là, à ses côtés, la pourchassant tout en lui projetant des pépins de pastèques.

**Elle sourit. **

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment soit immortalisé, qu'il se répète à tout jamais.

**Elle l'aimait.**

Les yeux pétillants d'amour, elle releva doucement la tête.

La jeune vice-capitaine fixa alors le petit capitaine de la 10ème division qui se tenait devant elle et avec une conviction déconcertante, elle prononça les trois mots tant attendus :

_« Je le veux »_

* * *

Je suis assez fière de ce drabble. C'est quand même trop chou, attendez ! Bonne soirée, mes chouchous !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Bavarde ( Bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Kensei x Mashiro **

**Genre : Romance, Humour**

* * *

_« Dis, Kensei, où on va quand on est mort ? _

_- Mashiro, tu le sais très bien. Tu es déjà morte._

_- Oh...et, pourquoi on nous a appelé les « shinigamis » ? »_

Kensei grimaça. Il en avait plus qu'assez des questions de Mashiro. Il allait la frapper dans peu de temps si elle ne s'arrêtait pas :

_« Ferme-là, Mashiro »_

Elle bouda, triturant maladroitement ses mains et demanda, innocemment, tout en touchant sa poitrine :

_« Et pourquoi ça bat plus vite quand tu es... »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Kensei, en colère avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes pour la faire taire. Il repartit, l'air de rien, s'asseoir à son bureau mais le silence qui régnait fut de courte durée :

_« Qu'est ce que je suis bavarde, je pourrais parler comme ça pendant des he_u_res..._ » sourit-elle malicieusement.

* * *

Oui, donc, voilà un petit bonus, j'en mettrai un peu pour changer un petit peu du Hitsuhina de temps en temps !

PS : **Peut-être du retard à venir pour les prochains drabbles** mais rien de bien grave...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Alcool

Ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que Toshiro avait passé une journée étrange. Le matin, Matsumoto l'avait regardé avec insistance et avait rigolé. Il avait essayé de lui soutirer quelques informations du pourquoi de son comportement mais elle se contenta de lui répondre, malicieusement :

"_Je sens que cette journée va être super ! "_

« _Super _» n'était pas exactement le mot adéquat...quoique, malgré ces airs d'indignation et de confusion, le petit capitaine n'était pas complètement indifférent à la situation, très particulière dans laquelle il se trouvait, malgré lui.

En effet, Hinamori était entrée dans son bureau, quelques minutes plus tôt, complètement saoule, en lui criant à tue-tête qu'il était attirant et terriblement sexy.

C'est ainsi que Hitsugaya se retrouvait coincé entre l'armoire de son bureau et une Hinamori, le sourire aux lèvres, lui murmurant :

" _Coquin, va_ "

* * *

Alors ? Désolé pour le retard, il faut dire que j'avais pas l'inspiration, ni le temps. Bref, _enjoy !_

A plus, les chouchous ! Prochain chapitre, petit bonus pour** Loupiote** ! N'hésitez pas à m'en demander un ! Bisous :B


	13. Chapitre 13 : Solitude ( Bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Shunsui x Nanao**

**Genre : Romance**

* * *

« _Capitaine, j'ai une question à vous poser._ »

Shunsui Kyoraku se retourna vers Nanao avec un sourire de séducteur :

« _Mais, je t'en prie, ma petite Nanao_ .

-_ Pourquoi ramenez-vous une nouvelle femme chez vous chaque nuit_ _?_ »

Shunsui haussa un sourcil et soupira avant de répondre à sa vice-capitaine :

«_ La solitude, ma chère Nanao, la solitude._

- _Vous n'êtes pas seul, capitaine, et vous le savez. Vous avez le capitaine Ukitake...et...moi._ »

Le capitaine de la 8ème division s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir mais elle l'en empêcha, tirant son poignet :

« _Ce soir, vous avez des plans de prévu ?_ »

* * *

Voilà pour toi,** Loupiote** . N'hésite pas à me redemander et...**merci infinime**nt pour tes commentaires ! Merci aussi aux autres personnes qui commentent ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ! :B


	14. Chapitre 14 : Pluie

_Musique : Ben Rector - When a heart breaks_

* * *

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait fortement sur le Seireitei et le ciel menaçait à tout moment d'éclater.

C'était bien un mauvais jour pour les shinigamis : un intrus avait pénétré dans le Seireitei, détruit presque toutes les infrastructures et tué un nombre considérable de shinigamis. Oui, c'était un des pires jours qu'avait connu la Soul Society.

Dans un recoin isolé, aux abords d'une verte plaine, deux corps étaient côte à côte.

Le sang leur brouillait la vue et leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration et tourna sa tête vers le garçon qui la regardait déjà. Une larme coula sur la joue ensanglantée de la shinigami.

Le jeune capitaine bougea sa main endolorie et prit la main de la jeune fille.

La vie quittait silencieusement leur corps douloureux :

« _Nous serons toujours ensemble, Hinamori _»

Ce jour-là, à la Soul Society, il neigea pour la première fois...

* * *

Un peu triste, oui, je sais mais il faut changer parfois !

Merci à : **Floodlight-Zhou,** **icyangel27** et **Loupiote** ( je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé le bonus ! :B ) pour les reviews.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Nouvelle

« _Shiro-kun, à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois, il faut qu'on parle. Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'éviter.._. »

Le capitaine, toujours dans ses papiers leva la tête et prit un air dur et froid :

«_ Je n'ai rien à dire. C'était une bêtise et il faut oublier. Faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Bien, maintenant, j'ai du travail, Hinamori_ »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement de lui :

« _Mais ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Ne fais pas..._

_-_ _HINAMORI ! J'ai du travail_ », la coupa t-il

- _Tu...tu ne m'aimes pas ?_ », demanda t-elle, ignorant la colère du capitaine,

Voyant son désespoir, il soupira avant de s'avancer vers elle :

« _Bien sûr que si mais.._., commença t-il,

- _Je suis enceinte, Toshiro_, » coupa t-elle avec conviction.

Toshiro blêmit et lutta pour ne pas faire un malaise. C'est à ce moment-là que Matsumoto arriva, joyeuse et prit le petit capitaine dans ses bras en criant :

« **_Ce soir, saké à volonté, capitaine !_** »

* * *

Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre "Pluie". Vous êtes magiques ! :B


	16. Chapitre 16 : Masashi

« _Masashi, lâche mes cheveux._ »

Hinamori grimaçait, tenant maladroitement un enfant qui tirait ses cheveux ébènes. Le petit souriait, montrant ses nouvelles petites dents fièrement :

« _Masashi, il me semble que maman t'a dit quelque chose._ »

Le capitaine de la dixième division sourit en coin en regardant son fils enlever rapidement ses mains de la chevelure de sa femme. Celle-ci s'exclama, faussement désespérée :

«_ Pourquoi il t'obéit et pas à moi ?_

_- Réponse évidente. Je suis tout simplement intimidant_. »

Hinamori s'avança vers lui et passa une main sur son torse musclé :

«_ ...Et, en passant, terriblement sexy_. »

Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

**_"Il paraît, oui..."_**

* * *

Et un autre ! J'suis _gentille**,**_ hein ? :B


	17. Chapitre 17 : Placard

«_ Shiro-chan ?_ »

Faisant abstraction de l'emploi du surnom qu'il détestait tant, il soupira avant de répondre :

« _Oui, Hinamori ?_

- _Pourquoi Matsumoto nous a enfermé dans ce placard, dis ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, mais elle va se prendre un de ces savons !_ »

Matsumoto les avait enfermés dans un des placards de la 10ème division, sans leurs zanpakutos.

Hitsugaya attendait patiemment, les bras croisés. Soudain, Hinamori voulut se lever mais cogna sa tête violemment contre le haut du placard, ce qui eut l'effet de la faire tomber sur le capitaine. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes accidentellement. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car la porte s'ouvrit :

« BOOOONJ... »

Matsumoto s'arrêta, les yeux ronds, en voyant leur position très délicate. Elle rit à pleins poumons mais elle fut interrompu par Hitsugaya :

«_ MATSUMOTO ! Que signifie cela ?_

_- Capitaine, cela, comme vous dîtes, n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire. Et, il y a une question que vous devriez vous poser...Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayer de sortir ?_

_- On était enfermés tiens !_ », cria Hitsugaya

Matsumoto rit de plus belle, en leur tournant le dos :

« _La porte n'était même pas fermée, les tourtereaux_ »

* * *

:3 ! Reviews ? En passant, je vous invite à lire la fiction de **Floodlight-Zhou** , _Stormy Sky ._Bisous ! :B


	18. Chapitre 18 : Cadeau

« _Hinamori, je suis absolument certaine qu'il va venir. Je te le promets._ »

Rangiku prit dans ses bras la petite vice-capitaine de la 5ème division.

« _Merci, Rangiku-san...Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne. Pourtant, il m'avait promis de faire des efforts maintenant que nous sommes...,_ commença Hinamori

- ._..en couple_ », finit Matsumoto

Hinamori acquiesça. Elle soupira avant de faire un signe de la main à Matsumoto, l'avertissant qu'elle partait. Un petit sourire triste, elle entra dans ses quartiers.

Épuisée, elle enleva ses vêtements d'un geste pressé et se laissa tomber dans les draps, qu'elle trouvait étrangement chauds.

Elle tira la couverture sur elle et sentit un main sur sa taille, l'attirant de l'autre côté du lit. D'abord surprise, elle reconnut enfin la main de son petit-ami. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« _Joyeux Noël, Hinamori_ »

* * *

Désolé, je pense qu**'il y aura du retard** pour les prochains ( révisions du bac blanc )... Bisous ! :B


	19. Chapitre 19 : Décoration ( bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Ichigo x Rukia  
**

**Genre : Romance / Humour  
**

* * *

«_ Kuchiki Rukia ! Viens par là !_ »

La brune courait, suivie d'un Ichigo, tout feu tout flammes la pourchassant à travers toute la pièce. Elle fut bientôt prise au piège par le roux, l'attrapant fermement :

« _Voyons, Ichigo, j'ai mis un peu de couleur dans cette chambre, si terne !_ »

_- En dessinant des...Chappis sur les murs ?_ »

Vexée par le ton qu'il employait, elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et partit sans dire un mot. Ichigo la retint par le bras :

« _Eh ben ! C'est que tu es susceptible ! Petite Rukia !_ »

Elle se raidit quand elle sentit deux bras lui serrant la taille. Elle se laissa progressivement aller, profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur du shinigami. Rukia se décolla de son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'approchant dangereusement d'Ichigo, les joues rouges :

« _RUUUUUUUUUUKIIIAAAAAAA !_ »

C'était Kon, une larme menaçant de tomber et le regard accusateur, qui venait de claquer furieusement la porte.

* * *

Et voilà un petit bonus ! **Reviews ?**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Histoire

« C'était un soir d'hiver et le Seireitei était désert. Cependant, on pouvait voir de l'agitation dans mes quartiers : Toshiro était rentré d'une mission sur Terre et je n'avais pas apprécié le fait qu'il soit si proche d'une certaine Karin Kurosaki.

- _Hinamori, ne me fait pas de scène, ce n'est qu'une amie._

-_ Oui, et mon cul, c'est du poulet, peut-être ?_

J'étais vraiment énervée et la dispute avait duré toute la nuit. Nous étions fatigués et écroulés sur mon canapé. Finalement Toshiro a pris la parole, d'une voix impassible et neutre, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

-_ Momo, tu veux m'épouser ?_

J'avais ri. Comme si ce n'était qu'une blague enfantine, mais finalement, en voyant son air plus que sérieux, j'avais répondu timidement un « oui » auquel il n'avait ajouté qu'un sourire. »

« Et voilà, Masashi, je t'ai raconté la demande en mariage de papa. Maintenant dodo. »

Le petit, paisible, demanda, avec un grand sourire :

« Demain soir, est-que tu me raconteras comment je suis né ? »

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard**...le bac blanc m'a pourri ces deux dernières semaines ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **N'hésitez pas à me demander un bonus** :3


	21. Chapitre 21 : Déclaration ( bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : La surprise ! **

**Genre : Romance / Humour**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki était un noble shinigami respectable. Tout le monde le savait au Seireitei. Tout le monde le respectait. Seulement, un jeune shinigami aux cheveux rouges du nom de Renji Abarai ne voyait plus du même œil son capitaine depuis ce fameux jour.

C'était un jour de repos pour la 6ème division et Renji voulait proposer un combat amical à son capitaine. Il était entré discrètement dans la demeure des Kuchiki. Avant de franchir la porte, il avait entendu :

« _Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu. Ton sourire m'illumine. Tes yeux perçants me transcendent et me rendent heureux..._ »

Curieux, Renji avait entrouvert la porte et avait vu, Byakuya Kuchiki, récitant cette déclaration d'amour devant un miroir pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de la ponctuer par une tentative de baiser langoureux sur le miroir. Le vice-capitaine s'était discrètement éclipsé et ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Lorsque ce jour-là, Byakuya Kuchiki vint parler d'une affaire importante à la jeune et belle Yoruichi, il avait été surpris de voir son vice-capitaine, de dos, les larmes aux yeux et étouffant tant bien que mal quelques rires.

* * *

A **Estellee **: voici le bonus que tu m'as demandé. J'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir ! :B

**Merci** pour les reviews, les amis !


	22. Chapitre 22 : Gourmandise

Hinamori avait faim. Même trop faim. Elle se dirigea vers l'épicerie du coin. Dès qu'elle l'atteignit, un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous sur le comptoir. Un seul, un unique résidait, là, bien en vu des acheteurs potentiels. La queue était monstrueuse et elle ne pouvait qu'entrevoir, de temps à autre, la gourmandise tant appréciée. Fixant avec angoisse le comptoir, elle commença à se tordre nerveusement les doigts.

«_ Pourvu qu'il en reste... _», pensa t-elle

Le client devant elle bougea vers la droite, l'empêchant de surveiller sa proie. Elle pesta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lorsque le client se repositionna, la gourmandise convoitée n'était plus sur le comptoir et elle sortit de l'épicerie, les sourcils froncés et le regard vide. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses quartiers, une voix familière résonna :

« _Oy ! Hinamori !_ »

Hinamori regarda le petit capitaine s'approcher d'elle. Avec un sourire, il lui tendit un petit emballage que connaissait bien Hinamori :

«_ On partage ?_ »

* * *

Bon, petit drabble histoire de me détendre avant les TPE oraux que je passe après-demain ! Bonne semaine et **bon mois d'avril** :B


	23. Chapitre 23 : Poème

**Genre : Romance / Drame**

**Personnage principal : Hinamori**

**Musique : Give me love - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Elle avait cru en cette personne

Qu'elle pensait pleine de vertu,

Mais qui s'avéra être sans vergogne,

Allant même jusqu'à mettre à nu

Ses émotions les plus profondes.

Certes, elle était jeune et naïve,

Mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde

A l'empaler de manière lascive

Comme si elle n'était qu'un pion

Manipulée par un parfait tyran,

A qui elle avait voué une admiration

Encore plus grande que l'océan.

Dans ses veines coule le feu d'Adès

Gouvernant le monde des Enfers

Depuis son palais de las Noches

Dirigeant ses combattants d'une main de fer.

Mais, elle posséde quelque chose de plus

Quelque chose qui la rend plus forte

Lorsque ses jambes n'ont plus de tonus

Cette chose, qui la protège et la supporte

_ ...Elle, elle avait l'amour._

* * *

**Pardon** pour l'attente, les amours. Mes deux ordinateurs m'ont lâchée. Pour me faire pardonner, un** poème** fraîchement écrit par **moi** ! B'sous ! :B


	24. Chapitre 24 : Souffrance

_Un cri résonna dans le Seireitei. Le cri strident d'une jeune femme désemparée par le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. Écroulée sur le sol, son zanpakuto près d'elle, une jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes pleurait, ses larmes se mélangeant au sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Elle toussa violemment et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre, pour essayer d'avancer mais son épaule émit un craquement qui la fit hurler. Relevant son visage couvert de boue, elle s'adressa à l'individu en face d'elle : _

_« Shiro-chan, ne meurs pas ! »_

_Le petit capitaine s'écroula alors, le corps sans vie sur le béton froid. _

Hinamori se réveilla en sueur et en larmes. La personne à côté d'elle lui prit la main et sourit, la rassurant :

« Aurais-tu encore rêvé de lui ? N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens désormais, Hinamori »

Enfilant prestement ses lunettes, il eut un petit rictus avant de remettre les draps sur la shinigami à côté de lui. Son sourire s'élargit.

_Oui, Sosuke Aizen adorait refaire vivre cette journée à son ancienne vice-capitaine préférée._

* * *

__Yo ! Je suis de retour ! Et en vacances :D **Bisous** les coupains !


	25. Chapitre 25 : Echarpe

_« Que la fête commence ! »_

Matsumoto avait crié, les yeux pétillants, ce que tout le monde attendait. La musique retentissait dans la petite salle où les shinigamis mangeaient, dansaient, chantaient et riaient. Une seule personne n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête : Toshiro Hitsugaya. Celui-ci restait, le regard vide à côté de l'énorme buffet déjà bien entamé par Omaeda. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il sortit de l'infrastructure, profitant de l'air froid. Il remarqua une silhouette, ses cheveux au vent, une longue robe rouge volant au rythme du vent, maculant la neige :

_« Hinamori ? »_

La jeune shinigami sursauta. Elle sourit :

_« Shiro-chan… Que fais-tu là ? _

_- Je pourrais te poser la même question… »_

Elle ne répondit pas et leva la tête, admirant les étoiles. Elle grelottait. Le capitaine s'en aperçut et enroula son écharpe autour du cou de la shinigami qui rougit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Et ils restèrent là-bas, immobiles durant toute la soirée, profitant du ciel étoilé et de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier car, demain était un nouveau jour.

… _Demain, ils affronteraient Aizen._

* * *

**Enjoy **! :B


	26. Chapitre 26 : Bouteille

Kira s'empara de la bouteille et la fit tourner sur le sol. Elle ralentit puis finit par s'arrêter sur Hitsugaya :

« Ah ! Alors, action ou vérité ?

- Promis, toute cette semaine, tu t'occuperas de la paperasse ?

- Juré, capitaine, sourit Matsumoto

- Bon, alors action », soupira t'il

Matsumoto eut un sourire machiavélique. Ça ne présageait rien de bon:

"Embrasse Isane. Sur la bouche".

Il y eut un silence et Toshiro s'avança vers la concernée avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser devant le regard empli de chagrin et de colère d'Hinamori :

« Bon, on continue »

La bouteille s'arrêta sur Hinamori :

« Action,

- Embrasse le garçon de ton choix sur la joue ou sur la bouche. »

Sans hésitation, elle marcha vers Kira et déposa sur sa bouche un baiser passionné sous le regard médusé des autres shinigamis. Tout le monde applaudit, sauf un jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Le plan de Matsumoto fonctionnait à merveille. Déclenchement du plan B :

« Dorénavant, nous utiliserons le détecteur de mensonges de Kurotsuchi : plus d'actions, seulement…des vérités. »

_La soirée ne faisait que commencer…_

* * *

Allez lire "_Rain_" de** Floodlight-Zhou**, c'est un parfait Hitsuhina ! Bisous !


	27. Chapitre 27 : Ruines

Je ne t'ai plus jamais vu sourire. Pas depuis ce fameux jour où ton ex-capitaine a quitté le Seireitei. Tu n'es plus toi : la souffrance se lit dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tes prunelles croisent les miennes. Chaque jour te semble plus dur que le précédent et je suis là, à tes côtés, comme toujours mais tu ne dis rien, tes yeux dans le vide. Tu ne pleures même plus. Ton corps s'amaigrit et tes joues se creusent. Je le sais et je le vois : tu pars doucement, loin de moi. Tu es en train de dépérir, Hinamori et je ne vais pas te laisser fuir. Pas aujourd'hui :

« Hinamori. »

_Tu ne réponds pas._

« Regarde-moi »

_Tu continues de fixer le vide._

« Je dois te dire quelque chose, Hinamori »

_Reste avec moi…_

« Je crois que… je t'aime »

_Tu ne bouges toujours pas. Te serais-tu déjà envolée ? Je pars. A la porte, je m'arrête, puis je me retourne, pour voir ton visage, une dernière fois. _

…_Pour la première fois, tu souris._

* * *

Pas forcément joyeux, celui-ci...


	28. Chapitre 28 : Fête

Hinamori était saoule ce soir. Assise avec la majorité des vices-capitaines et capitaines du Seireitei, elle s'amusait comme une folle. Prise d'un élan de joie, elle cria :

«_ Qui m'aime, me suive_ ! »

Tout le monde rit et la voix de Matsumoto résonna :

« _Ben, capitaine, qu'attendez-vous ?_ »

* * *

Désolé pour le (gros) retard. Ce soir, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un "long" drabble mais normalement demain, j'en publie un plus long !

**ENJOY** :B

**J'annonce une grande pause jusqu'au 28 Juin à peu près, date de fin de bac. **


	29. Chapitre 29 : L'incident

« Sacré couple », s'exclama Matsumoto.

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici ? En y repensant, Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de désespoir.

_Il y a deux heures de cela…_

_« Shiro-kun ! »_

_La jeune fille, vêtue d'un bikini rose pâle, s'élança dans la mer en riant à pleins poumons. Le jeune capitaine, au bord de l'eau, souriait. Il avait bien voulu se baigner. A une seule condition : qu'il n'y ait pas de soleil. Il pleuvait et la plage était déserte. Ce qu'aimait Toshiro : Le froid et la solitude. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Hinamori. _

_Soudain, elle poussa une longue plainte. _

_« UNE CRAMPE ! J'AI UNE CRAMPE ! »_

_Puis, plus rien. Aucune trace d'Hinamori. Toshiro cria son nom puis s'élança pour la rattraper. Il la rattrapa, certes mais fut lui aussi entraîné par le courant. Ne sachant pas nager, c'est avec honte qu'il utilisa Hyorinmaru pour geler la glace. Du coup, il était directement partie à l'hôpital de Karakura avec une Hinamori inconsciente et souffrant d'hypothermie. _

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à l'hôpital, forcé de faire des examens à cause de sa température corporelle très inférieure à la moyenne.

* * *

**VACANCES** ! Le bac, c'est fini et je suis de retour avec de **nouveaux drabbles** et de** nouvelles fictions** ! :B


	30. Chapitre 30 : Impuissance

Musique : **Youth - Daughter**

* * *

Elle était immobile. Impuissante. Impuissante par rapport à ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

«_ Matsumoto, ne pleure pas comme ça !_ »

Les pleurs et les voix étaient à présent loin pour elle. Elle ne pouvait rien dire.

« _Mais, capitaine ! C'est du suicide !_ »

Elle ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration.

« _Capitaine Hitsugaya, même Kurosaki Ichigo y est passé_ »

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main l'attira doucement contre son torse où elle entendit un autre cœur tambouriner. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. C'était de toute façon trop tard.

Il partit. Elle le rattrapa. Il parut surpris et la questionna du regard. Elle lui donna un ruban. Son ruban bleu.

«_ Merci, Hinamori_ »

Il continua de marcher et au dernier moment, articula un « Adieu » destiné à Hinamori.

A ce moment, elle sut qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

Enjoy :B


	31. Chapitre 31 : Skype

MomoHinamori3 vient de se connecter.

MomoHinamori3 dit : _Shiro-Chan ?_

HitsugayaToshiro8 vient de se connecter.

HitsugayaToshiro8 vient de changer son statut : « Hinamori, tu es la meilleure. Je t'aime. »

HitsugayaToshiro8 dit : _Oui, ma jolie ?_

MomoHinamori3 dit :_ J'ai un message à te faire passer._

HitsugayaToshiro8 dit : _De qui, ma poupée ?_

MomoHinamori3 dit :_ De Toshiro, il est chez moi. Il te dit, je cite : « Retourne au boulot, sale feignasse. Je connais là où tu caches toutes tes bouteilles de saké »._

HitsugayaToshiro8 dit : _Ah ? Il est chez toi ? Petits coquins !_

MomoHinamori3 dit :_ MATSUMOOOOOOOTO !_

MomoHinamori3 dit :_ (C'était Shiro – Chan )_

HitsugayaToshiro8 s'est déconnecté.

* * *

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont **commenté**. Vous êtes** géniaux** ! :B


	32. Chapitre 32 : Alcool (2)

_« Matsumoto, c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu n'aurais pas dû leur donner de l'alcool sans leur consentement_ »

A la réplique de Kira, Matsumoto sourit, comprenant à peine les paroles du jeune shinigami, les joues rougies par le saké qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle montra lascivement du doigt les deux shinigamis assis en face d'elle à une petite table :

« _Si je te dis, euh….F ! Tu penses à quoi ?_ , demanda avec entrain Hinamori

_- Flocon !_, s'écria Toshiro, un sourire béat collé sur son visage, _et toi, L ?_

_- L comme Lavande, ça sent bon la lavande, euh, A ? _

_- Ben, euh, amour ?_ , répondit en rougissant Toshiro.

_- Comment ça amour ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à lui dire, capitaine ? Même pas un « je t'aime ! » Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ! Même soûl, vous êtes toujours aussi coincé ! J'abandonne ! L'amour, ça craint !_ », s'écria Matsumoto.

Elle partit en titubant sous le regard médusé des deux concernés qui se regardèrent, rougirent et joignirent leurs mains avant de murmurer :

_« Chez certains, l'alcool ne fait pas bon ménage !_ »

* * *

**Merci** à tous ceux qui commentent et mention spéciale à** Floodlight-Zhou** ( allez lire ses fictions au passage, elles sont cool :B ) : Bon rétablissement ! Merci aussi pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !


	33. Chapitre 33 : Horoscope

« _Shiro-Chan, d'après cette revue du monde humain, tu es… sagittaire_, sourit Hinamori

-_ Hmmm. Et ?_, demanda Toshiro

-_ C'est-à-dire que…_, commença Hinamori

-_ Dis-moi, Hinamori ?_

-_ Ca dit : Travail : N'en demandez pas trop à vos employés et prenez vos responsabilités vous-même. Vous faîtes un excellent travail !_

_Santé : Aucun problème mais attention au stress : un peu de saké devrait vous faire le plus grand bien !_

_Amour : Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que l'âme sœur se trouve juste à côté de vous et que vous l'aimez depuis un certain moment. Peut-être une amie d'enfance… ?_ »

Il y eut un silence gênant, puis, le capitaine s'approcha d'Hinamori qui rougit et il lui prit doucement le magazine des mains, l'ouvrit, soupira, sortit et ferma la porte :

« _MATSUMOOOOOTOOOOOO !_ »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me demander un** bonus**, j'ai le temps et ça me ferait très plaisir ! :B


	34. Chapitre 34 : Orientation ( bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Genre : Amitié**

**Personnages : Yachiru, Kenpachi **

* * *

« _Ken-chan, c'est à droite_ »

La petite fille aux cheveux roses souriait de toutes ses dents, montrant le chemin de droite à son partenaire :

« _Tu en es sûre, Yachiru ?_ , demanda t-il

_Oui, Ichi est par là, c'est certain !_ » , affirma t'elle

Kenpachi regarda discrètement vers la gauche où il put voir de loin la silhouette d'Ichigo. Il soupira, sourit légèrement et prit le chemin de droite.

_Que ne ferait-il pas pour cette gamine ?_

* * *

Petit bonus ! :B J'aime tellement ces deux-là !


	35. Chapitre 35 : Refus

«_ Est-ce que…tu, enfin, tu, tu m'aimes ?_ », demanda timidement le shinigami.

Hinamori le regarda, le feu aux joues, ne sachant pas quoi répondre :

«_ Eh bien, euh…tu vois, c'est que…bien, je, euh…_ », hésita t'elle.

Elle baissa la tête, se tortillant maladroitement les mains. Le shinigami sourit tristement et demanda :

« _C'est lui, n'est-ce-pas ?_ »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et il se retourna :

«_ …Et bien, il en a de la chance_ »

Hinamori sourit faiblement et murmura :

«_ Merci, Kira…_ »

* * *

Si vous avez des** demandes de bonus**, il suffit de **commenter** et de mettre les personnages ou les couples que vous voulez ! :B


	36. Chapitre 36 : Souvenirs ( bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Hisana x Byakuya**

**Genre : Romance**

* * *

Byakuya baissa la tête en soupirant, laissant de côté la bataille qui faisait rage entre Ichigo et sa sœur. Rukia avait un caractère unique, elle ressemblait tellement à Hisana ! Cela lui fit penser à ce fameux jour…

_Quelques années plus tôt…_

_Une jeune fille brune était couchée dans la petite prairie verdoyante, ses cheveux courts dansaient au rythme du vent. __Le silence qui régnait avait été rompu par des bruits de pas s'approchant de la jeune femme. Elle avait ouvert un œil, puis l'autre et avait découvert devant elle le visage d'un shinigami très connu : Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle s'était relevée avec élégance et s'était inclinée devant lui. Il avait levé un sourcil avec arrogance et elle lui avait souri timidement. Ensuite, ils s'étaient assis sans piper mot, comme ils le faisaient tous les jours à la même heure depuis 8 mois. Cette fois-ci, à l'heure de partir, elle avait déposé rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'avait repoussé et était partie le sourire aux lèvres._

_Ce jour-là, cela était apparu comme une évidence : c'était la femme qu'il allait aimer…jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._

* * *

Voici ton bonus** Estellee**, c'est sorti du coeur et j'espère que tu l'aimes :). **Loupiote**, le prochain drabble sera** ton bonus**. Merci à vous ! :B


	37. Chapitre 37 : téléphone ( bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Hiyori x Shinji **

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

* * *

« Allo, Hiyori ?, demanda Shinji

Qui ça pourrait être d'autre, imbécile ?! » , s'écria t'elle

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Shinji laissa s'échapper un long soupir et il entendit alors la voix d'Hiyori :

« Dis-moi, alors, l'amour dans le Seireitei ? D'autres ragots ?, demanda t'elle

Ben ma vice-capitaine est enfin en couple avec le capitaine de la 10ème division,

Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » , s'exclama t'elle

Le silence devint gênant et Hiyori demanda timidement à voix basse :

« Et…et toi alors ?

Ben, c'est-à-dire que tu n'es pas là, alors…, rigola t'il

Imbécile ! » cria t'elle

Elle raccrocha en colère. Un peu plus tard, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, les joues rouges en contemplant le téléphone près d'elle.

* * *

Drabble pour** Loupiote** terminé ! Prochain drabble Hitsuhina le **7 Juillet** ! :B


	38. Chapitre 38 : Enfance

Un pas. Leur fils avait fait un pas. Vous pourriez vous dire que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Cependant, pour la jeune shinigami à la gauche du petit capitaine, c'était un superbe exploit. Tandis qu'Hinamori était au bord des larmes, tremblant de joie et de tendresse, le capitaine restait là, impassible, jusqu'au moment où il la prit dans ses bras en soupirant d'incompréhension face à son comportement. Ils avaient tout d'une famille heureuse, modèle de l'idéal familial et étant formée d'un asocial, d'une émotive excessive et d'un gosse précocement intello :

«_ Papa_ »

Le simple mot prononcé par le petit garçon avait suffit à faire s'évanouir la pauvre mère dans les bras d'un Toshiro complètement confus.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard**, j'avais la grippe. Bref, demain, normalement, je publierai pour** yu-chan**, un **drabble GinxKira** puis après-demain un **IchigoxRukia** pour ** icyangel27** ! Merci à vous tous ! (** Floodlight-Zhou**, je t'aime aussi ! :B )


	39. Chapitre 39 : Soumission ( bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Gin x Kira**

**Genre : Romance/Drame**

* * *

Il avait ce regard. Le même regard puissant et à vous couper le souffle. Même si ses pupilles n'étaient presque jamais visibles, il exerçait une telle pression et une telle attraction que cela l'avait paralysé plusieurs fois. En plus d'exercer sur lui une domination hiérarchique, puisque c'était son capitaine, il le dominait sentimentalement et physiquement. Leur premier baiser avait été rapide et violent, à l'image du capitaine :

« _Tu peux mieux faire, Izuru_ »

Il lui avait lancé ces mots froidement, en souriant et en le repoussant. Il était complètement soumis, revenant vers cet homme qui se délectait de la souffrance de son amant, l'accablant de son regard dur et perçant.

_Oui, même ce jour-là, dans la mort, Gin Ichimaru avait gardé cet éternel regard, transperçant l'âme de chacun…_

* * *

Voilà pour **yu-chan ! **A demain pour un autre bonus ! :)


	40. Chapitre 40 : Réalité ( bonus )

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Ichigo x Rukia**

**Genre : Romance/Drame**

* * *

« _Ichigo_ »

La voix de la jeune fille semblait se rapprocher :

« _Ichigo_ »

Elle semblait plus forte à présent :

«_ Ichigo_ »

Il avait ouvert les yeux et avait souri. La jeune shinigami prit Ichigo dans ses bras. Celui-ci voulut parler mais elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il en profita pour lui murmurer :

« _Mais…comment ?_ »

Elle parut inquiète et laissa verser une larme. Elle commença à disparaître, tout comme la première fois. Elle s'élança vers lui, en pleurs, en essayant de l'effleurer :

« _Ichigo_ »

Ichigo se réveilla et la réalité lui revint en mémoire comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il soupira.

_Elle était partie. Il ne pouvait pas la voir et il allait vivre sa pauvre vie de petit étudiant de 17 ans sans elle et son monde qui le hantaient jour et nuit._

* * *

Voilà le drabble pour** icyangel27 !**


	41. Chapitre 41 : Café

**Bonus : **

**Couple : Ulquiorra x Orihime**

**Genre : Romance**

* * *

Une jeune fille rousse se trouvait à une terrasse d'un petit restaurant. Elle avait apparemment commandé un café noir qu'elle regardait, l'air pensif. Sa tête tombait lourdement sur sa main et ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant terminaient leur course sur la petite table. Orihime soupira. Le café lui rappelait un certain individu, qu'elle était censée haïr et oublier. Mais elle ressentait tout le contraire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle soupira à haute voix :

«_ Ah…Ulquiorra_ »

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle mit deux mains sur sa bouche, gênée qu'on l'ait entendu chuchoter le prénom interdit. Elle regarda son café. Il correspondait totalement à Ulquiorra. D'apparence froid et sombre, il était en réalité, à l'intérieur, chaud, doux et léger. C'est ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais quelle importante, maintenant qu'il était mort ?

Elle but son café et reprit ses réflexions mais, à présent, sur un jeune homme roux…

* * *

Voilà ton bonus,** Floodlight-Zhou,** c'était avec plaisir ! **Nat**, ton commentaire m'a énormément touchée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta 100ème review ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé mes drabbles ! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviewers tel que vous tous ! Merci à tout le monde ! :B


	42. Chapitre 42 : Surprise

« _Capitaine, pourquoi on est dans le noir ? Cela devait être un rendez-vous confessions ce soir, non ?_ , demanda Matsumoto

_Oui, oui approche !_ s'impatienta-t-il

_Petit malin ! Vous n'y allez pas y échapper, vous savez. Alors, allons droit au but, ça se passe comment avec la petite Hinamori ?_ », s'exclama t'elle, souriante.

Il s'étouffa, rouge de honte et lui fit signe de se taire, en faisant de grands gestes :

« _Tatata ! Je ne me tairai pas comme la dernière fois où je vous ai tiré les vers du nez et où vous avez confessé que vous l'aimiez_ »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et Rangiku eut un sourire satisfait. Des bruits de rires étouffés se firent entendre, puis, interloquée, Rangiku s'approcha du fond de la pièce :

« _SURPRISE ! Joyeux anniversaire, Rangiku ! _»

La plupart des shinigamis était présent, même Hinamori qui était rouge comme une tomate.

Demain, elle allait se faire engueuler, mais, après tout, elle ne savait pas qu'une fête surprise avait été organisée…

* * *

Voilà, désolé, j'avais plus trop d'inspiration ! Bisous :B


	43. Chapitre 43 : Rêve

Elle était près de lui, les joues rouges, ses cheveux lui tombant légèrement sur le nez. Son souffle était irrégulier, signe qu'il la perturbait. Le capitaine n'osa pas trop s'approcher mais, d'un geste plutôt maladroit, il effleura la taille de la jeune fille allongée pour l'attirer doucement vers lui. Elle détourna les yeux de gêne mais se laissa faire. Puis, toujours en douceur, il écarta les mèches de son visage. Il fixa ses petits yeux avant de lui sourire. Prenant les devants, elle s'approcha dangereusement de son visage :

« Shiro-chan…

Hinamori… »

Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, lorsque, soudain, il sentit une pression sur son épaule qui le repoussait :

« On se calme Don Juan, j'ai une tête à m'appeler Hinamori ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant étrangement proche d'un Yumichika pas le moins du monde gêné. Sa main était positionnée sur la hanche de celui-ci. Le capitaine rougit, enleva brutalement sa main et ronchonna intérieurement contre Ichigo.

_Si le shinigami remplaçant n'avait pas refusé de les héberger pendant leur mission, il n'en serait pas là._

* * *

Il fallait bien que je vous écrive un petit drabble avant la rentrée de mardi ! Bisous, les amis !


	44. Chapitre 44 : Rêve (2)

C'est une petite suite au drabble précédent, un petit délire de ma part ! 

* * *

Elle se retourna pour planter son regard dans le sien, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était allongée, enveloppée dans des draps blancs et semblait absorber par la bouche du jeune homme. Sans s'en rendre directement compte, elle s'approcha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Cependant, celui-ci n'eut pas la réaction escomptée et la repoussa avec force :

« _Ah non, cette fois je ne me laisserais pas avoir, Yumichika !_

-_ Heeeeeeeee ?_ »

La jeune fille semblait paniquée, elle se mit sur un coude et bafouilla :

«_ Qu'est-ce que … ? Avec Yumichika… ?_ »

Il ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois ses paupières avant de se rendre compte que c'était vraiment Hinamori. Il soupira, exaspéré :

«_ Non mais je te jure, ce Ichigo !_

-_ Ne me dis pas que...lui aussi ?_ » , s'écria t-elle


	45. Chapitre 45 : Mémoire

« Shiro-chan…je ne comprends pas !

- Son zanpakuto, Hinamori, il efface tous tes souvenirs, ta mémoire ! », s'écria t-il

Presque tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 avaient été vaincus par cet ennemi imposant, les fixant d'un regard froid et distant. Le capitaine fixa de ses prunelles sa fiancée et s'élança vers elle.

D'un seul regard, elle savait que c'était la fin et que tous ses sentiments disparaîtraient dans quelques secondes.

Alors, elle sourit à son bien-aimé avant de l'embrasser violemment.

Le contact ne dura pas longtemps car une lumière sortit du zanpakuto de l'ennemi pour s'abattre sur le couple qui fut projeté à l'opposé.

_Deux ans après…_

Deux personnes se fixaient, face à face, dans une forêt du Seireitei, encore ravagée par un ancien ennemi. A priori, ils ne se connaissaient pas mais c'était comme si leurs corps s'étaient mis à déambuler tout seuls pour atterrir ici :

« Bonjour, vice capitaine Hitsugaya »

Il pencha sa tête et fit une moue :

« Vous êtes le 5ème siège de la troisième division, c'est bien ça ? Hanamori ?

- C'est Hinamori, vice-capitaine », lui dit-elle en souriant.


End file.
